


Outta Time

by Kitten



Series: It's like looking into a mirror. (a.k.a Mirrorfic) [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doomed Timeline, Mirrorfic universe, kind of spoilery so don't read if you don't want that, opposite universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten/pseuds/Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Something should have happened by now. Something, </i>anything<i>, but no. You've been sitting here, at this blank-screened computer, trying to make sense of everything. The twelve of you have long since lost contact with those four human children, so that's not an option. </i></p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>A doomed timeline set in the universe of "It's like looking into a mirror" aka "Mirrorfic". It's kind of based on canon Davesprite's timeline, though only on the human's side. Also the canon characters don't exist in this fic. </p>
<p>It does contain a <i>few</i> spoilers, but not anything big enough to spoil major plot things. Again, this is a doomed/offshoot timeline, so some characters (esp. Kaliara) aren't going to be acting the same as they would in the alpha fic.</p>
<p>It doesn't go <i>too</i> far. I'm not sure if I'll continue it or leave it as it is.</p>
<p>This timeline doesn't effect or have anything to do with the alpha! You're not missing anything if you don't read this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outta Time

**Author's Note:**

> incredibly bored!doomed timeline!kaliara that i really wanted to write
> 
> it's got nothing to do with the main fic, though, no worries

Something should have happened by now. Something, _anything_ , but no. You've been sitting here, at this blank-screened computer, trying to make sense of everything. The twelve of you have long since lost contact with those four human children, so that's not an option. 

It wouldn't be an option even if it _was_. The girl who typed in purple was actually pretty boring, but you think that she might have been acting that way on purpose, just so you would stop bothering her. Which you did. After Tobias sent her on that suicide mission, that is. You've been meaning to ask him what came of of her afterwards. You're guessing she died, but it doesn't hurt to be sure. 

The boy that typed in green was awfully quiet. When you did manage to catch him online, he never said much. That annoyed you, since you know for a fact he was very chatty with the other three humans. Maybe he was having the same thoughts as the purple girl. It almost worked, but he was gone before you got _that_ sick of him. You suppose the purple girl did die after all, and since there was no one there to get him into the game, he fell victim to the meteors. You feel your lips twitch upwards, but just barely.

Then there's the boy who typed in that strange yellow-orange color. He was incredibly wordy and rambled throughout every conversation the two of you had. A lot of the time, you had no clue what he was talking about. Last time you viewed him on trollian, he seemed to be having a very emotional conversation with the lilac girl. The two of them seemed very close, but the girl showed no emotion herself when she closed the chat and logged out, leaving him looking struck-down and helpless.

And then there's the lilac girl. You didn't have very many conversations with her, she annoyed you to no end. Her words were lifeless, colored pixels on a neon screen, but you heard all of the snark and sarcasm behind every one. You watched her face during your few chats and you could tell that she clearly loved getting a rise out of you. You're tempted to say there were black undertones to her words, but then you're reminded that humans don't have black romance, and, therefor, she just enjoyed annoying you.

You're shaken from your thoughts as a sharp pain glides through your hand. You grimace, looking down at your lap. You're still holding onto the blade of your horribly boring black sickle from your earlier thoughts of finding a friend and challenging them to a strife. You hand been idly running your middle finger along the blade, but when lilac invaded your thoughts, you pushed a little too hard. You scowl at the small trail of blood as it slides down the blade, glaring at the rich fuschia that you despise so much.

Blood. You were expecting blood, and a lot of it. You started this game knowing very well that you were going to have to make sacrifices, that you were going to lose people that you cared about very much. Seeing the trail of tyrian, standing out so vibrantly against the shiny black of you sickle, makes you want to know why there hasn't been so much as one fatality from your side of the moniter. You sigh, looking back up to the lifeless computer screen.

You've known, for a while now, that you had been thrown into a doomed timeline, you had just refused to admit it until now. You suppose there's nothing to do _but_ admit it, now. But the people in doomed timelines tend to die, right? If you are in one yourself, when were people going to start falling? And since it was just the twelve of you, who was going to be the one to it?

You know for a fact it won't be Albion, since he's afraid of blood. You're sure he could find ways to keep everything clean, but he just doesn't seem like the kind of person to put an end to an entire timeline. 

Teagan has the guts and strength to do it, you know that, but she's... soft? Personality-wise, at least, you know she would have to be pushed around a _lot_ to even _think_ about harming one of her friends. You find yourself wondering if she would use her lance to do it, or the shotgun she doesn't know you know about. If you were her, and she was to be the one to kill everyone, you would use the shotgun. Get everyone alone, one at a time, and kill them off. It would keep everyone guessing, since no one knows about her gun and no one else in your group uses one (aside from Estele, but hers doesn't sound like a shotgun). You violently shake your head and stare, shocked, at your reflection in the computer screen. _Where the fuck did that come from?_

Your sickle clatters onto the floor, making your jump and jerk your gaze away from the stranger on your screen. You stare at it for a moment, then slowly decide that you didn't _actually_ think those things. You barely register to darkening stripe of tyrian across it's surface.

Now, where were you? Ah, Sophie. No. Just, no. There is no way in hell she would ever be the one to kill everyone off. The two of you were best friends, you couldn't imagine her ever doing something like that to you, you or Fisher. In fact, she's be more likely to hurt you than Fisher, her moirail meant everything to her.

You _suppose_ Newton could be an option, but he couldn't hurt Estele if his own life depended on it. Also, you think he's actually a big softy, desite his temper. He's just a puppy in wolf's clothing. 

Kalvin isn't an option, you're pretty sure of it. He's never been too sure of himself, stumbling over his words and sometimes his own two feet, you don't think he could hold a dangerous facade long enough to make anyone drop. Alongside that, he's been pretty useless and mopey since you lost contact with the tangerine kid. You don't know much, but you're almost possitive the two of them were red for each other. At least Kalvin was red for tangerine, that you're sure of, what you're not sure of, is if the feelings were returned or not. You'll never know for sure, since the boy's gone and Kalvin won't talk about it.

Tobias might be an option, but you think he would likely stop with Kalvin. He cares too much about the small tealblood, his moirail, to harm him. If that were to happen, you believe Kalvin would likely spiral into madness and probably kill Tobias and then himself and _where the hell are these thoughts coming from?_

Vester can be an asshole, sure, but you don't think he could actually kill any of you. _Maybe_ Tobias, if push comes to shove, but that's about it, and someone else would have had to have died at Tobias' hands for that to happen.

You don't even consider Evette as a possible murdurer, or Gidget. Evette is against fighting and bloodshed all together, she would never do it. You trust Gidget too much, you refuse to believe she would hurt _any_ of you.

Estele certainly has the skill to do it, she helped Fisher feed Gl'bgolyb for fuck's sake. She has the patience to wait things out, things like panic and people potentially hiding from her. But she wouldn't hurt her moirail. The day she pointed her gun at Newton was the day the world ended. Which, it had, so...

You guess Fisher's a possibility, but you're not too sure about it. He's loud and bossy and flat out rude for the most part, but you've seen his sweet side. Sophie once used the word 'saccharine' to descibe him, and it took a while for you to see it for yourself, but eventually you agreed with her. He seemed to be at his happiest with her and Vester, and sometimes with Albion, when the two weren't arguing. You scratch the possibility. You couldn't see Fisher as the killer.

You stare down at your lap and run your hand through your short hair. No one fit well enough into your potential murderers list, who the fuck was going to bring your timeline down? You look over at your sickle again, the streak of bright fuschia now dark and... almost aggitating. The sight of it suddenly annoyed to _no fucking end_ and you couldn't for the life of you figure out why. Your hand is out and curling around the handle of the sickle before you realize it, and you scowl, shoving your chair back as you stand.

You... you hadn't even thought that you could be the one. You had never seen yourself as that kind of person. Maybe you're not, maybe it's just this timeline. It's gotten you so angry and fired up at it's _stillness_ that you just want it to fucking _end_. That's it. You're going to leave this room, you're going to find your friends, you're going to kill them, you're going to kill yourself and then it'll all be over. You can all gather in the dreambubbles later so they can hate you but for now you just want them _gone_ , you just want this timeline to _end_. 

You step onto the pad in the center of the room, a flash of light temporarily blinding you. As soon as you're on the other side, you know there's no going back. Kaliara Vantas doesn't change her mind once she's set on something, and she doesn't plan on starting now.

***

**Author's Note:**

> so there's that
> 
> again, i may or may not continue it, idk. maybe if i find the motivation ~~roughly translates to: i've never written a murder fic i don't know what i'm doing cries~~
> 
> aaand agaaaain!!! nothing to do w/ the main fic, i'm gonna go ahead and say that that's hardly what kali is like in the alpha


End file.
